<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two is Better Than One by delightful_fear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769302">Two is Better Than One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear'>delightful_fear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine’s Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break-up a year ago, Kurt and Blaine have been dating for about a month.  Taking things slow, giving it a chance.  </p><p>Is this working?  Can this become more?  Is Blaine ready for a more serious relationship?</p><p> </p><p>*Inspired by Boys Like Girls’ song ‘Two are Better Than One.<br/>*Stand alone, One-shot as part of the Klaine Valentine’s Challenge 2020.<br/>*Can also be read as an extra chapter for ‘Ships That Pass in the Night’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine’s Challenge 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Klaine Valentines Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two is Better Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine sighed, looking at his closet.  He had bought clothes as he needed them, and still didn’t have that many for a colder climate.  He hadn’t had a lot of time to shop, but wanted to wear something special.  </p><p>Digging a bit deeper, he found a suit jacket he hadn’t worn for a while.  It was black and covered with embroidered flowers; some big, some small.  It was colourful and distinctive.  </p><p>It was something he hadn’t worn for over a year, since New Year’s.  Since their first dance.  Their first kiss...</p><p>Could that be considered their first ‘date’?  They had both come to the celebration as friends, hanging out with their mutual friends.  Drinking and dancing all night with everyone else.  They had finally danced together, and it had turned out to be a slow dance.  A song that had always been one of Blaine’s favourites.  </p><p>Things had changed between them during that dance.  Blaine had been crushing on Kurt for weeks by then, but they were just friends.  Kurt had said from the start that Blaine wasn’t his type.  </p><p>But as they danced, they moved closer and closer together, until Blaine’s face was against the rich velvet of Kurt’s suit jacket.  Until he couldn’t resist, smelling Kurt’s cologne and feeling his arms so tight around him, to touch his lips against his neck.  To hear Kurt gasp in surprise, but not move away.  It had made Blaine dare to do it again, a gentle kiss to his neck.  </p><p>They had ended up in Blaine’s cabin later that night, the start of a fling that was hot and wonderful while it lasted.  But it had ended badly, with Blaine hurt and Kurt leaving to go to his home; far, far away.  </p><p>To see Kurt a year later had been a total shock.  They had become tentative friends again, and after a few weeks, shared a few kisses.  Blaine had been excited but terrified.  This was the man who had hurt him so badly in the past.  </p><p>They had taken it slow, mostly because they had crazy schedules.  But also to see if this could really, really work.  Kurt was a relationship kind of guy normally, but Blaine had never had a boyfriend before.  It had been cozy dinners out, long walks in the park holding hands, when the weather allowed it.  Hours in their apartments, playing their favourite music and flipping through old photo albums.  Getting to know each other far better than before.  Texting each other several times during the days they couldn’t see each other.</p><p>It had been a few weeks of this, and Blaine was feeling so, so good about it.  The more they learned about each other, the more he saw that he didn’t really know Kurt that well last year.  He wasn’t holding anything back now, and his openness and eagerness around Blaine had made his fragile heart beat stronger every time he was near.  </p><p>Blaine sighed, digging through the closet.  It was time.  They had their past, but he was pretty sure they had a future now too.  It was time to put the two together.  </p><p>He pulled on his favourite dark jeans, the ones that showed off his muscular legs.  He tucked a white dress shirt into the jeans, leaving the top couple buttons undone.  His hair was a bit out of control, the curls longer than he’s had them for ages, but he sensed Kurt liked that.  They had shared a few kisses the past few weeks, and whenever it got a bit heated, Kurt’s hands were always buried in Blaine’s hair.  </p><p>Over all that, he pulled on the floral jacket.  It was more casual, wearing it with jeans, than with the black dress pants and black shirt he’d paired it with last time.  He paused, looking himself over in the mirror.  He looked good, but so different from last year.  His tan was faded from living in New York since the fall, his hair longer, but the main difference was in his eyes.  He was a bit older, and hopefully a bit wiser.  </p><p>Pulling on his thick winter coat, he shoved his feet into his winter boots and was soon out the door. </p><p> ...</p><p>The restaurant was quiet on a Monday night.  One of the best things about Kurt’s schedule was knowing wherever they went in his day off would be almost empty.  A place to explore mostly on their own.  Blaine was led by the hostess to their table in the back, as Kurt was already there.  </p><p>Kurt smiled widely to welcome Blaine, and he felt that familiar rush of warmth, of feelings.  His lips stretched into an automatic smile in return, and he hoped he didn’t look too much like a besotted fool.  He undid his coat, and took a deep breath before he slid it off, his smile fading as he watched Kurt closely.  </p><p>Draping his coat on a nearby coat hook, Blaine sat down beside Kurt.  His blue eyes were a bit wider, looking at Blaine in that distinctive jacket, and Blaine knew the memories from last year were crashing over him.  He waited, holding his breath, until Kurt’s eyes met his.  He couldn’t hold back, taking his hand in his.  </p><p>“Is this OK?” Blaine asked, softly. </p><p>Kurt blinked at him slowly a few times, and then nodded.  He let go of Blaine’s hand, and slid his up to his forearm, stroking over the embroidery.  “It is a beautiful piece of clothing.”</p><p>“I liked your velvet blazer too,” Blaine rushed to say.  “Um, that deep sapphire did amazing things for your eyes.”</p><p>Kurt looked down, a bit emotional, and when he met Blaine’s again they were shining with unshed tears.  He leaned closer, hugging Blaine tight.  “Did I ever say how sorry I was?  I was such a selfish, awful-“</p><p>“No, no, you weren’t,” Blaine rushed in to say, his arm still around Kurt in a half hug.    “Look, that time, that night, was incredibly special to me.  Dancing with you under the stars.  Our first kiss,” he said softly, and leaned in to press their lips together lightly.  Just being happy to be able to do this again with Kurt.  </p><p>The kiss deepened, Kurt’s hand on the back of Blaine’s neck, putting so much feeling into it.  </p><p>Blaine sensed movement close by, and pulled back from the kiss.  Their server was standing beside the table.  </p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen,” she said with a friendly demeanour.  “I’m Simone, and I will be your server tonight.  Can I start you off with some drinks?”</p><p>Blaine opened his mouth to order, but Kurt beat him to it.  </p><p>“A bottle of champagne,” he said, and then a flurry of French words that went beyond Blaine’s limited vocabulary.  He assumed it was a type of champagne.  </p><p>Simone nodded, writing the order on her notepad.  “Wonderful.  Are you celebrating something?  A birthday, perhaps?”</p><p>Kurt reached over to take Blaine’s hand.  “Valentine’s Day.  We are both unfortunately working on that day, so we are celebrating a little early.”</p><p>The words were a pleasant surprise, and Blaine looked at Kurt warmly as the server rushed away to fetch their order.  “I’m surprised you remembered that I’m booked up this weekend.”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Kurt said, leaning closer.  The votive candle on the table flickered over his handsome features.  “The big gig on Friday, and what was the one on Saturday for?”</p><p>Blaine chuckled, taking a sip of his water.  “Single Awareness Day.  It’s an awful acronym.”</p><p>Kurt shrugged one shoulder.  “I’ve heard it being called ‘Single Appreciation Day’, which I think is better.  To show that it is OK to be on your own.”</p><p>The server came back and they watched as she deftly opened the bottle, covering the top with a cloth napkin as she gently twisted it off.  It gave a satisfying pop, reminding Blaine a little of the fireworks going off when Kurt had kissed him the first time.  She poured the bubbly liquid into their glasses and discreetly left.  </p><p>“To our first Valentine’s Day together,” Kurt said, holding his glass towards Blaine’s.  </p><p>Blaine clinked his glass against it, and held his eyes as he drank to the toast, his heart beating a bit faster.  First?  Did that imply Kurt saw them doing this next year?  Every year?  Was this just the optimism of a new relationship?  </p><p>It was a bit scary still.  His life had changed so much in the last year.  So far, he was adapting fairly well to living in NYC, and getting a lot of work from the contacts he’d made over the years from working on the ship.  The last six weeks had been even busier, trying to squeeze in seeing Kurt as much as their schedules allowed.  Would it be enough to grow into a deeper, long term relationship?</p><p>This was so new to him.  He hadn’t had a boyfriend since college, and even those relationships were fairly casual.  Mostly just deciding to be exclusive lovers while they were mutually interested, and hanging out together.  There hadn’t been big confessions of love and being together long term.  </p><p>Kurt was so much different than any other man he had dated.  He was ambitious, talented and smart.  Blaine loved his quick wit and the dimple that would appear on one cheek, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  He was gorgeous, and Blaine loved walking down the street holding hands, feeling amazed that they were together at times.  </p><p>Their meal was delicious.  Blaine loved the way Kurt savoured each bite, and placed a small piece of his chicken on Blaine’s side plate for him to sample.  He did the same with his pasta, and they argued playfully on which was the best.  </p><p>Kurt insisted on paying, and helped Blaine on with his coat as they got ready to leave.  They were a bit tipsy from the champagne, and Blaine swore softly when Kurt kissed the back of his neck.  </p><p>Turning around, Blaine felt almost overwhelmed by the heat in Kurt’s eyes.  It reminded him of all those nights last January when Kurt would come to his piano bar when he was done his own show.  Watching Blaine entertaining the audience, laughing and singing along.  But sharing so many private glances, the tension between them heating up.  </p><p>Most nights, Blaine had barely made it to the end of his set.  He would give the audience as short a goodbye as he could, and rush away to the crew decks with Kurt.  Behind the closed door of his cabin, they would strip each other hungrily, the hours of anticipation resulting in wonderful, frantic sex.  Afterwards, there was hours of talking and light touches, building to a slower second round.  </p><p>The heat was there tonight, like those other nights, but Kurt’s eyes held something more now.  Something that made Blaine’s heart pound, and made him feel warmer.  Almost giddy.  </p><p>“Come back to my place?  I made some dessert,” Kurt asked as they left the restaurant, and the cold February wind had them wrapping their scarves tight against their necks.  </p><p>Blaine nodded, feeling almost shy as he took Kurt’s hand to walk to the subway station.  They cuddled close on the subway seat, not feeling the need to talk.  Just relishing their time together.  </p><p>Kurt’s apartment was an old loft with flimsy screens and sheets breaking it into rooms for privacy.  As they took off their coats, Kurt turned on the lights, the space quiet.  No roommate in sight.  “Mark is out of town for the week,” he explained, heading towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.  </p><p>Blaine felt a surge of nerves, and excused himself to go to the washroom.  He stared into the mirror, trying to calm down.  </p><p>The past few weeks, they had been dating, but taking things slow.  They had been out to restaurants, and to bars to listen to music.  Toured museums and shopped.  Held hands and kissed often.  Talked for hours, and texted each other often when they were apart.  It had been amazing, and Blaine felt a little more for Kurt every day.  </p><p>Tonight, Kurt was obviously signalling he was ready for more.  The wonderful, romantic dinner, and now bringing him back to his empty apartment.  Was Blaine ready for this?</p><p>Blaine scoffed at his own image.  He’d already had sex with Kurt many, many times.  He knew his body almost better than his own, knew how fantastic it would be.  Why was he feeling so nervous now?</p><p>He left the washroom, knowing he couldn’t delay things any more.  Opening the door, he was shocked at the change.  </p><p>The lights were off, and votive candles flickered around the space instead.  Music was playing softly, and the coffee table had a tray of coffee and dessert.  He took in everything, his eyes landing on Kurt last. </p><p>He was sitting on the sofa, his suit jacket gone and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.  He gave Blaine a smile, and beckoned him to sit beside him, taking his hand.  “I hope this isn’t too much?” he asked, his eyes concerned.  </p><p>Blaine pushed down his nerves, and smiled back.  “It’s wonderful, Kurt.  You are making everything so special.”</p><p>Kurt moved closer.  “Because you are so special to me, Blaine,” he said, his eyes big and sincere.  He leaned in closer, giving Blaine a light kiss.  </p><p>Feelings, strong feelings for this incredible man, rose up inside Blaine.  His arms came around Kurt, deepening the kiss.  He felt dizzy with it, his heart pounding.  </p><p>Kurt seemed just as affected, looking a bit dazed, his eyes shining bright as he pulled back.  They had been doing this for weeks, kissing but stopping before things heated up too much.  Taking things slow.  </p><p>“Um,” Kurt said, “will you dance with me?”</p><p>Blaine’s eyebrows rose a bit in surprise at the request, but he nodded.  They stood, and Kurt clicked a button on a remote, changing the music to a slow song.  They moved into position, close enough that their chests brushed each other.  </p><p>It felt a bit awkward at first, but they sank into it.  Blaine’s head ended up resting against Kurt’s shoulder, and he just felt happy.  This was just perfect.  </p><p><i>There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life</i><br/>
<i>And you've already got me coming undone</i><br/>
<i>And I'm thinking two, is better than one...</i></p><p>He couldn’t resist moving a bit closer, and kissing the smooth skin of Kurt’s neck.  It felt deliciously warm, and his cologne just made Blaine want to nuzzle in.  </p><p>“Ah, so you did kiss my neck when we danced last year,” Kurt said softly, with a chuckle.  “I wasn’t sure if I imagined it.”</p><p>Blaine smiled, tucked against his neck.  “I hope you didn’t mind.  I know we were just friends then.”</p><p>“I love neck kisses.  Surely you know that, from before...”</p><p>Kurt’s voice had a slightly rougher edge to it, and Blaine felt a surge of pure desire spread through him.  He pressed another, longer kiss to Kurt’s skin, and heard a small moan in response.  </p><p>Pulling back, Blaine could see Kurt was feeling the same way.  His skin was a bit flushed, his breathing faster, his eyes darker and intense as he moved closer.  This kiss was harder, deeper, than any other they had shared this year.  Blaine returned it just as eagerly.  </p><p>The music was halfway into another song before Kurt took a step away, and took Blaine’s hand.  He led him to an area he hadn’t been in before, Kurt’s bedroom.  </p><p>They stripped each other slowly, anticipation building with each piece of clothing thrown on to a nearby chair.  Kurt pulled the covers back, and they crawled into the queen sized bed just in their boxer-briefs.  </p><p>Blaine’s heart was still beating hard, half in excitement, half from nerves.  He chuckled, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.  “Why am I so...”</p><p>“Me too,” Kurt said, looking suddenly younger and a bit vulnerable.  </p><p>It made Blaine feel better, somehow, and he kissed Kurt enthusiastically.  “You are amazing, Kurt.  This whole night, the last few weeks-”</p><p>Kurt’s hands stroked down Blaine’s back, pulling him to settle between his legs with a contented hum.  “It has been so good for me too.”</p><p>Words faded as they kissed, touched, and relearned each other’s bodies.  Soon, their underwear was gone and they were both caught up in it. </p><p>“So close,” Kurt gasped, breathless, sweaty and beautiful.  </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Blaine moaned, twisting a little to hit that perfect spot.  </p><p>Their eyes met, and Blaine could feel the connection between them in a deeper way than ever before.  It pushed him over the edge, a long, hard orgasm that left him feeling dazed and breathless.  </p><p>Kurt had seen it all, giving a needy whine that had Blaine doing all he could to get him there too.  He was gorgeous as he came, the pleasure on his face, his ivory skin flushed, and his body drawn tight as a bow string.  </p><p>Blaine kissed lightly along Kurt’s jaw as he relaxed back against the bed.  He seemed to practically glow, as his skin and breathing went back to normal.  </p><p>Lifting Blaine’s hand, Kurt pressed a fervent kiss against his palm.  “That was incredible.”</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Blaine sprawled beside Kurt, content and boneless.  </p><p>After a few minutes, Kurt got up.  Blaine lazily watched him, loving that he felt comfortable enough to walk around naked.  </p><p>He sleepily listened, hearing the taps run and the muffled flush of the toilet through the bathroom door.  Then Kurt was moving around in the living room, and Blaine noticed the music being turned off and the candlelight dimming.  </p><p>Kurt returned to the bedroom, setting a single candle on the bed stand and crawling back under the covers.  But instead of cuddling against Blaine, he propped a couple pillows against the headboard and leaned against it.  </p><p>Blaine peered up at him, and noticed Kurt had a bowl with him.  As he watched, Kurt scooped up whip cream and sucked it off his finger with obvious enjoyment.</p><p>“Fuck, are you trying to kill me here?” Blaine groaned, dropping his head back on to the pillow.  </p><p>Kurt chuckled.  “What?”</p><p>Blaine rolled in to his back and glared at Kurt playfully.  “You wine me and dine me, then drag me back to your conveniently empty apartment.  Then it’s candles, romantic music and dancing.  What type of dessert is that?”</p><p>“Sex in a pan,” Kurt said with a smirk, and scooped up another dab on his finger.  </p><p>Blaine chuckled, but his mind was whirling.  Was this just a Valentine’s Day thing?  Or was this how Kurt was when he was serious with someone?  Blaine dismissed the thought that Kurt was doing it all just to get Blaine back in his bed.  He wasn’t that type of guy.  </p><p>Kurt rolled on to his side to look at Blaine a bit closer.  “Are you doing OK?”</p><p>Biting his lip, Blaine wondered what he could say.  “Um, I’m sorry, but I’m a bit confused.  Tonight has been wonderful, but-“</p><p>Leaning closer, Kurt gave him a soft kiss.  “You want to know where we are at.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.  You know I’m not that experienced in this type of thing.”</p><p>Kurt nodded, taking his time to look over Blaine’s face.  His messy hair, his big amber eyes with those dark eyebrows drawn down, and his jaw tight.  </p><p>Reaching out, he soothed the curls back off his face.  “Blaine, since New Year’s, I have been a bit obsessed with you.  I saw a beautiful man playing Liszt perfectly and realized with a shock that it was you.  Every time we see each other, I learn more and more, and you are just incredible.  You wanted to take it slow, and I held back.  Wanted to give you time to trust me again.</p><p>“I used tonight as an excuse to spoil you a little.  Show you how different it is this year compared to last year.  I tried my best to make it romantic, show how much I care about you.  Was it too much?  Too soon?”  Now Kurt was the one looking worried.  </p><p>The words were so sincere, Kurt’s eyes so direct, Blaine could only shake his head.  He struggled with how to reply, feeling his emotions surging up.  “No, not at all, Kurt-“ he got out before his voice broke.  </p><p>Kurt smiled beautifully and hugged Blaine tight.  He looked a bit emotional too, his eyes wet, and letting out a pleased chuckle.  “Fuck, you had me so scared there...”</p><p>Blaine rolled Kurt on to his back, and looked down at his precious face.  Giving him a gentle kiss, he smiled.  “I haven’t been the same since the first time I saw you.  I seemed to see you everywhere-“ </p><p>Kurt scoffed at that.  “Yeah, while you were cozying up with a dozen different guys.”</p><p>His tone was mostly teasing, so Blaine could only shrug a shoulder at that.  “Yes, but it wasn’t long before even that had lost it’s appeal.  Being with you on the ship made me review my whole lifestyle.”</p><p>“I’m so happy you are here now, with me,” Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine down for some heartfelt kisses.  </p><p>A couple minutes later, Blaine shifted his head to be beside Kurt’s, catching his breath. <i> “Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you...Maybe two is better than one...,” he sang softly in his ear. </i></p><p>Kurt pulled back, giving him an indulgent smile.  “Maybe?  You don’t seem too certain about us.  I think you need more convincing.”</p><p>That involved a rather messy way of eating the dessert, sucking it off each other’s fingers and various other body parts.  That led to a long, hot shower to clean up.  </p><p>It was a long time before they eventually fell asleep, cuddled together under a big comforter.  </p><p> ...</p><p>-A/N:  ‘Two is Better Than One’ by Boys Like Girls (featuring Taylor Swift) was the song for February 10th Klaine Valentine’s Challenge.  I saw the post on Feb 9th in the evening and thought it would work well as a stand alone for the challenge &amp; an extra chapter for the story ‘Ships That Pass in the Night’, that was posted Feb 5th.  It took a bit longer to write than I anticipated!  Song <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AW3RspM7v9M">here.</a></p><p>-Valentine’s Challenge:  I looked at the song lyrics every day of the challenge and thought really hard about possible fic ideas.  I really wanted to write some fun one-shots for most of the days.  Challenge myself to do something outside my comfort zone.  But it just wasn’t working for me at this time.  Either no ideas came, or ideas too big for a short piece.  So this ‘series’ has only two stories in it.  Kinda lame!  Lol  </p><p>-Feb 15:  Single Awareness Day or Single Appreciation Day:  “It's a humorous holiday to celebrate being single, to share with single friends, to send each other presents or even order yourself some flowers. On this day many people wear green, as it is the complementary opposite of red. Another popular option is an absence of color (black), to symbolize an absence of celebration.”  (Daysoftheyear.com)</p><p>-Sex in a Pan:   A layered dessert with whip cream, vanilla pudding, chocolate pudding and a vanilla wafer or pecan bottom layer.  Recipe <a href="https://www.jocooks.com/recipes/sex-in-a-pan/">here.</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>